burning_legosfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoons (TV series)
Spoons (TV series) is a TV series that takes place after Spoons: The Movie. It is about the adventures of TTehh (who changed his name to Spooneh) and UniThing. Episode 1: The New King In this episode, UniThing talks to King Spoony's daughter, Princess Spiana, about King Spoony's death. Spiana says that Spooneh can become King Spoony the II. Spooneh is liek "hmm shure " and he iz now kihng. Spooneh changes his name once again. Episode 2: SpooniThing Spoony and UniThing go on a date. The ships begin. Episode 3: Spoopy but Adequate Spoony has nightmares about Trumpsy coming back for revenge. A Mixel that used to live in UMA (before it blew up) says that he will be gone forever. Spoony then goes to school and learns the word Adequate. All night he sings a new song that he calls 'Sp00py Scary Trumpsyt0nz' and went to sleep. Episode 4: Football UniThing watches soccer on TV and wants to see them play in real life. She goes to see a "soccer" match, without realising that it was actually football. All she says at the end is that "they changed it a little..." Episode 5: Defuse the Bomb (Half Hour Special) Some mixels try to rebuild UMA and put Spoony's new castle there. After building it for 3 months, UniThing discovers a bomb strapped to Spoony's throne. She tells him, and they spend 20 minutes trying to pull it off. They get it off, and shoot it high up into the air. They hit an Amusing Duck, who carries it to Trumpsy and King Spoony the 1st's graves. They blow up, destroying all traces of Trumpsy or Spoony 1. Episode 6: Sleep Spoony sleeps. Episode 7: Make a Wish (ACTUAL half hour special) (FINALE) A genie pops out of nowhere and Spoony makes a wish for everybody to always be happy. The genie is actually an opposite genie so he makes everybody in the spoon dimension die again. Spoony and UniThing go to the Ghima dimension to ask the Holy Amusing Duck for advice. When they get there, it is revealed that the H. A. D. is actually an evil overlord named Doctor Duck! Opposite Genie and Doctor Duck team up and bring Trumpsy and King Spoony I back to life somehow! Princess Spiana turns evil, and Jamilot burns down the Spoon Dimension! Trumpsy builds a wall in every dimension, turning them all into clones of Booger! They ride around in Daisy Sour Cream, devouring everything they see! Suddenly, UniThing drags herself and the genie in front of the daisy sour cream and they sacrifice themselves! The daisy sour cream explodes in a nuclear explosion, killing everything in it, the genie, and UniThing! This time the crowd boos when UniThing dies! Then, King Nixel/Flain comes with his Nixel army and they battle against the Shopkins!!!! Nuclear explosions!!! Nuclear explosions!!! '''MOAR NUCLEAR EXPLOSIONS!!!!!!!!!!!''' After all the smoke clears away, Spoony is the only person left alive. He looks around, seeing all the dead bodies. He runs to UniThing's body. "NOOOOOO!" He yells. Spoony is very very sad. He dies of sadness. The entire audience is crying. Suddenly, in the background of the scene, the first ever Amusing Duck to be released scrambles out of the rubble. "Lay... Egg... Is... TRUE!!!!!" There is a bright flash of light, and the credits roll over a black screen. There was an important life lesson in that show. No matter who you are, where you're from, what you look like, how you do things... Lay Egg will forever be True. *many of le cries*Category:Shows Category:Places that shouldn't be burned Category:Nice Category:Don't stop them, they are good. Category:Great shows Category:Ships